Guarida de tejones
by Hitzuji
Summary: Compilación de fics para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Septiembre: Asustado

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Beteado por: Nea Poulain (mil gracias *heart*)

**Asustado**

Apareció en la playa a unos cuantos metros de la orilla del mar. Más adelante se veía la cueva de la que le había hablado Kreacher, quien estaba sosteniendo su mano. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Apretó el relicario que sostenía en la otra mano, como si ese objeto le fuera a dar valor. Soltó al elfo y lo empezó a seguir hacia la cueva.

Había dado apenas unos cuantos pasos cuando un movimiento justo donde iba a pisar lo sobresaltó e hizo que se detuviera. Un ser parecido a una rata grande sin pelo, con el lomo cubierto de pequeños tentáculos parecidos a una anemona, le gruñó, mostrando los dientes a la defensiva. Reconoció a la criatura ante él como un murtlap.

«Das un paso más y te muerdo» parecía decirle con esos ruidos que parecían más bien chillidos de ratón. A Regulus le pareció que lucía asustado. Un pequeño animal muerto de miedo pero fingiendo ser valiente. Así como él.

―Amo Regulus ― lo llamó Kreacher—, vamos.

Rodeó al murtlap sin quitar sus ojos de él, viendo cómo el animalillo se giraba para no seguirlo con la mirada. En cuanto Regulus se dio la vuelta lo escuchó correr, alejándose de él. Y Regulus se preguntó si habría sentido su miedo así como él había percibido el de la criatura. Se despidió del murtlap mentalmente y siguió al elfo doméstico al interior de la cueva.

Palabras: 237.


	2. Octubre: Valentía amarilla y negra

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por: Nea Poulain**

* * *

**Valentía amarilla y negra**

Recorremos los pasillos de Hogwarts; nos detenemos en cada esquina para mirar si no viene nadie, intentar escuchar el mínimo ruido que pueda delatar la presencia de alguien más. Debemos ser cuidadosas, pues los mortífagos recorren los pasillos por la noche y si encuentran a alguien fuera de la cama, el castigo es cruel. La semana pasada atraparon a Terry y cuando regresó tardamos tres días en que se recuperara de las heridas.

No viene nadie, así que Susan y yo nos apresuramos a correr. Lo más difícil de las incursiones a las cocinas son las escaleras, pues quedamos expuestas por mucho rato. Encima tenemos mala suerte y deciden reacomodarse, por lo que tenemos que esperar a que se asienten en algún punto y cambiar nuestra ruta al séptimo piso. Estamos cerca cuando la escuchamos.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Esa voz aguda y desagradable tiene un efecto inmediato en mí. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Susan y yo nos miramos aterrorizadas, nos agazapamos contra el barandal y suplicamos silenciosamente que las sombras nos oculten. Contamos los segundos mientras que el sonido de sus pasos se confunde con el latido de nuestros corazones.

—¿Encontraste algo?

No nos arriesgamos a levantar la mirada y buscar desde dónde habló Amycus Carrow. Para nuestro horror, justo en ese momento vuelve a moverse la escalera. Aprieto los dientes y las manos, tratando de controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo.

—Pensé que había oído algo, pero creo que fueron las escaleras al moverse —le responde su hermana y yo siento que quiero llorar de alivio en cuanto escuchamos pasos alejarse. Aun así esperamos otro poco antes de seguir moviéndonos.

—Creo que ya se fueron, Hannah —me susurra Susan; yo asiento con la cabeza—; sigamos.

El resto del camino no me abandona la sensación de peligro. Doblamos las precauciones y tardamos el doble del tiempo en llegar a la Sala de Menesteres. Ese lugar que hemos convertido en nuestro refugio y trinchera. Cuyo único inconveniente es la distancia tan grande que hay entre éste y la cocina. Ya no vamos a clase, pues los mortífagos saben quiénes somos los que nos resistimos. Pero esperamos valientemente a que llegue el momento de contraatacar. Aunque hay muchos Gryffindor, también estamos los miembros de otras casas, pues no se necesita tener una corbata roja y dorada para ser valientes.

**Palabras: 391**


	3. Octubre: A qué le temen los fantasmas

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por: Nea Poulain**

* * *

**A qué le temen los fantasmas**

¿A qué le tienen miedo los fantasmas? A nada. Al menos, eso creía el Fraile Gordo.

Una vez que mueres dejas atrás tu cuerpo físico y con él prácticamente todas las emociones humanas. Sólo queda el eco de ellas, la única que tiene más fuerza es la que hace que tu espíritu permanezca. En el caso de la Dama Gris, es la culpa; en el caso del Barón Sanguinario, el enojo; y la tristeza en Myrtle la Llorona. Pero no el miedo. El miedo es algo que se tiene ante la posibilidad de que algo te cause un daño o dolor, y los fantasmas ya no pueden recibir ninguna de esas cosas. El miedo más común es a la muerte y ellos ya lo están.

Es por ello que el Fraile Gordo no le tenía miedo a nada. Pero eso cambió el día en el que Sir Nicholas fue encontrado petrificado en un pasillo. Y junto a Sir Nicholas, un alumno de su casa: Justin Finch-Fletchey.

El que hubiera algo o alguien rondando el castillo lastimando a los alumnos ya era algo de por sí preocupante. El fraile tenía un aprecio muy grande por todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff, pero lo que realmente lo alteró fue saber que ese algo o alguien podía también lastimarlo a él.

¿Y si no había forma de despetrificar a Sir Nicholas? Nunca se había dado una situación igual y cuando le había preguntado a Pomona ella le había dicho que no sabían si la poción de mandrágoras serviría en un fantasma. ¿Y si lo atacaban a él también? ¿Cómo sería estar petrificado? ¿Estaría consciente y sólo no podría moverse, atrapado para siempre?

El Fraile recordaría esos meses como los peores de su vida. Si hubiera podido dormir seguro que hubiera tenido pesadillas, pero en vez de ello sólo se sobresaltaba cada que escuchaba o veía algo acercarse a donde había decidido refugiarse hasta que ese algo o alguien fuera capturado o destruido. Descubrió que el miedo no sólo se da ante la posibilidad del daño o el dolor, sino ante lo desconocido.

Por suerte, el niño Potter acabó con su pesadilla. Sir Nicholas fue restablecido y todo salió bien.

Así que si ahora le preguntas al Fraile Gordo: ¿a qué le tienen miedo los fantasmas? Él te dirá «a los basiliscos».

**Palabras: 388**


	4. Noviembre: Un buen consejo

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**Un buen consejo**

Dean tocó la puerta con unos golpes inseguros.

—Adelante. —La voz del interior lo invitó a pasar, así que abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Disculpe que lo moleste, profesor Lupin. —Pasó el resto de su cuerpo pero se quedó parado—. Me dijo Creevey que quería verme.

Lupin asintió, haciéndole una seña para que se sentara.

—No pude evitar notar que has estado distraído en mis clases. —«Oh, así que es eso», pensó Dean—. El último ensayo no lo entregaste. ¿Está todo bien?

—Todo bien —mintió.

—De acuerdo —Lupin sonrió—, pero si hay algo de lo que necesites hablar o si tienes algún problema y puedo ayudarte en algo no dudes en decírmelo. —Dean asintió con la cabeza—. No te quito más el tiempo. Puedes entregarme el ensayo en la siguiente clase.

—Gracias, profesor. —Se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta. Pero antes de salir dudó un poco—. La verdad es que sí hay algo que me gustaría hablar, pero no quiero quitarle su tiempo.

—No me quitas el tiempo, Dean, a mí me alegra que mis alumnos puedan confiar en mí. Y si es algo en que puedo ayudarte, mejor. ¿Qué sucede?

Dean regresó a la mesa y se dejó caer en la silla. No sabía por dónde empezar.

—De casualidad —dijo Lupin, sin ninguna inflexión en la voz—, ¿tiene que ver con Seamus?

No sabía cómo, pero el profesor había dado exacto en el clavo. Asintió, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta hacerse más y más grande. Lo invadió el pánico que sentía desde que se había percatado de sus sentimientos por su amigo y ante la posibilidad de que alguien —sobre todo él— se enterara.

—¿Co-cómo lo supo?

—Porque sé reconocer los síntomas. Yo mismo los viví cuando era estudiante —suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello salpicado de canas—. Me enamoré de mi mejor amigo. Y en ese entonces me hubiera gustado que alguien me dijera lo que te voy a decir: no eres raro, está bien eso que estás sintiendo, y si te tragas los sentimientos sólo vas a sufrir, quizá te arrepientas luego de no arriesgarte. Habla con Finnigan.

El nudo se disipó y dio lugar a las lágrimas de alivio. Resuelto a hacer lo que le habían aconsejado habló con Seamus esa noche.

Todo salió bien.

* * *

**Palabras: 393**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain**

**En mi headcanon Dean aprecia tanto a Lupin y lo defiende ante Umbridge no sólo porque efectivamente fue su mejor maestro sino porque lo ayudó durante una etapa difícil. Básicamente Dean se da cuenta que le gusta su amigo y no sabe qué onda porque toda la vida le han gustado las mujeres y ahora le gusta Seamus (y no conoce la bisexualidad el pobre) y entonces está distraído y decaído, confundido y es un desastre. Lupin se percata, sobre todo porque él estuvo en una situación similar en su juventud (cuando se enamoró de Sirius) y como maestro tienes una perspectiva interesante de tus alumnos, entonces decide ayudar a Dean con este consejo que le da. **


	5. Noviembre: Artefactos muggles

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**Artefactos Muggles**

La clase de Estudios Muggle no había preparado lo suficiente a Kingsley para poder desenvolverse adecuadamente en él. Cada día seguía sorprendiéndose con las cosas que iba descubriendo.

Apenas unas horas después de haber iniciado su trabajo de proteger al Primer Ministro se presentó el primer artefacto que llamó su atención. Una cajita negra y pequeña. La guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y se olvidó de ella.

Hasta unas horas después que empezó a escuchar una especie de pitido. Miró a todos lados, debajo de la mesa, en los cajones, pero no encontró nada. Una vez más escuchó el mismo ruido y fue entonces que se percató que salía de él. Extrañado sacó las cosas de su bolsillo y un tercer pitido reveló que era la cajita. Vio que una parte de la cajita se iluminaba y para su asombro había texto en ella. Así fue como supo que era una especie de artefacto de comunicación. Pero no fue sino hasta que Arthur le explicó cómo usarlo —y le suplicara para que le permitiera desarmarlo para analizarlo por dentro, a lo cual no accedió—, que pudo contestar los mensajes.

El trabajo en sí no era difícil, incluso se podría decir que se aburría. Pero debía mantenerse alerta ante cualquier señal de los seguidores de Voldemort. Lo difícil a veces era seguir el hilo de conversación de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Eh, Shacklebolt, ¿viste el partido de los Rochdale Hornets en la tele ayer? Estuvo buenísimo, ¿a que sí?

Y Kingsley sólo sonreía y asentía. Por suerte, Arthur le había explicado lo de la tele, pero no qué era Rochdale Hornets.

Otra ocasión en la que se vio sorprendido por su falta de conocimiento ocurrió unos días después de iniciar su trabajo. Estaba en la sala de juntas escribiendo algunas notas —eso de los bolígrafos era un invento maravilloso, pero por alguna razón se seguía acomodando más con plumas— cuando de pronto empezó a escuchar una especie de gruñido o ronroneo. Se sobresaltó porque no veía ningún animal cerca, y el gruñido se iba haciendo más intenso. Y de pronto paró.

Casi se ahoga de la risa cuando descubrió que el rugido venía de una máquina que había escupido un par de hojas de la nada:

Vaya que tenía mucho que aprender de los muggles.

* * *

**Palabras: 385**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain. **


	6. Enero: Canción de cuna

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de enero para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por: Nea Poulain**

* * *

**Canción de Cuna**

Por fin había dejado de llorar. Le había costado mucho tranquilizarlo. La única forma en la que no berreaba perforando sus tímpanos era teniéndolo en brazos y arrullándolo sin parar, cantándole las nanas que su madre solía cantarle a ella.

—El niño siente tu angustia, por eso llora —le había dicho Andrómeda—, los bebés son más perceptivos de lo que les damos crédito.

Pero, ¿cómo no iba a estar angustiada? La preocupación la corroía. Remus estaba lejos nuevamente, había ido a pelear. Ella le había insistido —suplicado, incluso— que la dejara ir con él.

—Teddy va a necesitarte —fue su argumento para convencerla de que no fuera. «También lo va a necesitar a él», pensó amargamente, pero cedió harta de discutir. Y justo en ese momento el bebé despertó y comenzó a llorar.

Pero ahora que ambos se habían tranquilizado —aunque las lagrimas de su parte no habían dejado de correr—, no podía dejar de pensar en que lo último que habían hablado habían sido gritos. Ni siquiera se habían besado, no le había repetido a Remus cuánto lo amaba.

No era justo. Ella también quería pelear. Si podía ayudar a asegurar que su pequeño Teddy pudiera crecer en un mundo mejor, entonces debía estar en la línea de batalla. No ahí.

Dejó con cuidado a su pequeño en la cuna, conteniendo la respiración, expectante; cuando vio que no se despertó soltó el aire despacio. Miró su carita, esas mejillas redonditas y coloradas. Acarició su cabello castaño como el de su padre. Contuvo un sollozo, que se atoró en el nudo que ya tenía en la garganta. Se agachó con cuidado, y besó su cabecita.

—Te amo, Teddy —susurró.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Caminó hasta la sala, donde del escritorio de su padre —el corazón se le oprimió aún más al pensar en él— sacó pergamino y tinta.

—Vas a irte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Andromeda entrando al cuarto cuando Tonks estaba firmando la carta.

—Tengo que —fue su respuesta.

—No —la voz de Andromeda se rompió—, no tienes. Te detendría si pudiera, pero siempre te sales con la tuya, desde que eras pequeña.

Nymphadora cerró la carta y se acercó a su madre para abrazarla.

—Prometo que volveremos, los dos.

* * *

**Palabras: 384 **


	7. Enero: El hubiera no existe

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de enero para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain**

* * *

**El «hubiera» no existe**

Si hubiera sabido que era la última vez, ¿lo hubiera hecho diferente?

Quizá le hubiera pedido a su padre que le diera unos minutos más, en lugar de entrar a la casa al instante. Probablemente se hubiera arriesgado a intentar un par de trucos extra —seguía practicando el amago de Wronski que había visto hacer a Krum unos días antes— o se hubiera detenido a sentir el viento cálido de verano en su rostro, agitando su cabello, disfrutando de ese ligero vértigo que sentía en la altura y que tanto disfrutaba. Pero no tenía manera de saberlo, así que en cuanto escuchó que lo llamaban descendió sin rechistar y desmontó su escoba.

—¿Ya empacaste todo? —preguntó Amos apenas entró a la casa.

—Sólo me faltan un par de cosas —sonrió—, y mi escoba, claro.

—Date prisa, Cedric. —Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, riendo cariñosamente—. No creo que quieras llegar tarde a la estación, es tu último año, después de todo

Una vez en su habitación recogió los libros que estaban sobre su cama y los echó al baúl. Del cajón de su mesita de noche sacó sus dos insignias: la de prefecto y la de capitán. Observó esta última, acariciándola suavemente con los dedos, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

«Este año ganaremos» se prometió, al tiempo que guardaba ambas en su bolsillo del pantalón.

Pero no iba a haber oportunidad de cumplir con su promesa. Ni tampoco de volver a volar.

* * *

**Número de palabras: 251**


	8. Extraescolares: Incursión nocturna

**"Este fic participa en la actividad extraescolar de Hogsmeade de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro **

**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea**

* * *

**Incursión nocturna **

—¡Auch!, me pisaste.

—No te pegues tanto.

—Nos va a ver alguien, ya no nos cubre completos.

—¿Quién nos va a ver? Todos están metidos en su cama dormidos.

James se paró abruptamente, provocando que Sirius se estrellara en su espalda.

—Tienes razón —se quitó la capa y la empezó a doblar bajo sus brazos, haciéndola más bien una bola—, igual démonos prisa.

Caminaron los pocos pasos que les separaban de Zonko. Mientras Sirius miraba hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los viera, James abrió la puerta con un hechizo. Se deslizaron y cerraron la puerta detrás de sí. Suspiraron aliviados.

—Muy bien, ¿dónde dices que está? —James comenzó a revisar los anaqueles repletos de artículos de broma.

—No al alcance de todos —replicó Sirius, agachándose para pasar por debajo del mostrador—, obviamente.

James se acercó a su amigo, que había entrado a la parte de atrás y lo observaba con su típica sonrisa de que estaban realizando algo peligroso o prohibido.

—Debe ser esa caja. —A los pies de Sirius había un baúl de madera.

Se agacharon los dos de frente a ella. La caja tenía varios pestillos y candados.

—No creo que podamos abrirla. —James intentó _Alohomora_ con uno de los candados sin resultado—. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

—No lo sé —Sirius se encogió de hombros—, pero no podemos irnos sin él.

James se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Debían encontrar la forma de abrirla. Era su culpa que se encontraran en esa situación: si no le hubiera salido lo presumido…

Miró a su alrededor, no había nada que pudiera usar para romper las cerraduras. Se puso de pie y dio unos pasos para atrás. Alzó la varita.

—Hazte a un lado.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Sirius obedeciendo—, ¿estás loco? Se va a despertar.

James se encogió de hombros y con una floritura exclamó:

—¡_Bombarda_! —la explosión logró su cometido, pero también ocurrió lo que Sirius había predicho.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Los pasos del regordete dueño de la tienda se escucharon en las escaleras. James le hizo una seña a Sirius, que se acercó a él. Apenas alcanzó a cubrirlos a ambos con la capa cuando Bilmes se asomó, varita en alto. Miró para todos lados buscando, al no ver a nadie realizó un hechizo detector que no le dio resultado.

Ambos chicos soltaron el aire aliviados cuando dejaron de escuchar los pasos. Sin destaparse se acercaron a la caja y la abrieron.

—_Accio_ mapa —dijo James y el pedazo de pergamino saltó a su mano. Lo guardó en su bolsillo. Y lo más sigilosamente posible salieron de la tienda. Una vez afuera corrieron de vuelta a Honeydukes, para volver al castillo, habiendo recuperado su valioso tesoro.

* * *

**Notas**

**Palabras: 455**

**\- Bilton Bilmes es el dueño de Zonko en Hogwarts Mystery y considerando su edad y las fechas, técnicamente podría serlo también en la época de los merodeadores. **


	9. Extraescolares: Espía

**"Este fic participa en la actividad extraescolar de Hogsmeade de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro ****La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea**

* * *

**Espía**

Había sido un perfecto primer día en Hogsmeade. Ya había ido antes, con su familia, pero experimentarlo con sus amigos de Hogwarts era aún más genial. Iban regresando de Honeydukes cargados de dulces y chucherías, para ya volver al castillo, cuando algo llamó su atención.

—Adelántense ustedes —les dijo a sus amigos y corrió en dirección a donde había visto desaparecer una cabellera rubia que reconocería en cualquier lado.

Alcanzó a ver cómo el dueño de ese cabello entraba a una tienda a la que Hugo nunca le había prestado atención.

«Bolsa de Té de Rosa Lee»

Arrugó el entrecejo. ¿No era acaso un lugar en el que iban las parejitas a tener citas? ¿Por qué Scorpius iba sólo? Siempre estaba con Albus, ¿dónde estaba su primo ahora? ¿Habría alguien esperándolo ahí? ¿Su novia? El estómago se le revolvió y deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado.

Se asomó por la ventana, pero las decoraciones —torres de tazas y platos flotantes y cortinas de encaje— impedían ver el interior. Deseó tener una capa de invisibilidad para entrar. Rodeó el establecimiento, pero todas las ventanas estaban igual que la de enfrente. Se mordió el labio. Podía esperar a que saliera Scorpius y ver con quién lo hacía, pero ¿y si salía solo, igual que como había entrado?

La solución perfecta se le presentó cuando salieron dos chicas de Ravenclaw y una de Gryffindor riéndo. Se escabulló al interior y rápidamente buscó dónde sentarse, cruzando los dedos y conteniendo la respiración, como si eso pudiera protegerlo de que lo vieran. Se acomodó en una de las sillas, justo detrás de un pilar. Desde donde estaba alcanzaba a ver a Scorpius, pero el pilar le tapaba a la otra persona, sólo alcanzaba a ver su mano, que sostenía la mano del rubio por encima, acariciándola con el dedo pulgar.

«Lo sabía», pensó con algo de tristeza. Para Hugo era claro desde el principio que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de que Scorpius le hiciera caso, pero siempre había albergado la esperanza de conquistarlo. A pesar de ser uno de los chicos más populares del colegio nunca se le había visto con nadie. Pero los ojitos de enamorado con los que veía a la persona con la que estaba eran demoledoramente evidentes. Estaba tan ensimismado mirándola con una sonrisa embobada que ni siquiera había notado a Hugo, y eso que había dejado de ser discreto, inclinándose cada vez más para tratar de ver a quien había capturado el corazón de Malfoy.

Hugo se inclinó tanto que perdió el equilibrio. Cayendo cuan largo era al piso y, ahora sí, delatándose.

—¿Hugo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó alguien con una voz que reconoció perfectamente.

Miró hacia arriba. Scorpius y Albus lo miraban preocupados.

* * *

**Palabras: 457 **

**Quería escribir un Scorbus porque son bien cutes juntos, pero también shippeo mucho a Hugo con Scorpius y pues acabó saliendo esto (perdón Hugo TTnTT). **


	10. Febrero: Todo estará bien

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain**

* * *

**Todo estará bien**

Mis dedos delgados acarician tu cabellera rojiza; la trenzo con calma mientras un silencio cómodo y acogedor nos envuelve. Termino de peinarte y te levantas para mirarte en el espejo del baño. Vuelves con una sonrisa y te acomodas atrás de mí, dándome un beso en la cabeza al agacharte.

—Tu turno —dices y retiras con tu mano el cabello de mi cuello. El roce de tus dedos me produce un pequeño escalofrío.

Mientras me peinas observo la habitación. Sólo estamos tú y yo en donde antes estaban tus compañeras; ninguna de ellas volvió este año porque todas eran mestizas o hijas de muggles. Cinco camas con dosel, los colores de Gryffindor que al principio me resultaron extraños, acostumbrada como estaba al azul de Ravenclaw.

Desde la ventana de enfrente se ve la luna menguante.

Me rodeas la cintura con tus brazos, acercándome hacia tu pecho por detrás. Recargo mi cabeza en tu hombro y la giro ligeramente para verte. Me recorre una calidez con la que estoy muy familiarizada, esa calidez que me causas tú y nadie más cuando me sonríes.

Me acomodo para quedar más de frente a ti sin que tengas que soltarme. Acaricio tu rostro con un dedo. Un día intenté contar tus pecas; luego descubrí que no solo tu cara sino todo tu cuerpo está cubierto de ellas y supe que era una misión casi tan imposible como no quererte.

—Tengo miedo. —No es la primera vez que me lo dices.

—Yo también —reconozco—, pero todo estará bien.

Aunque estoy asustada, tú me das valor. Antes no tenía a nadie y aunque fingía que estaba bien, la soledad era dolorosa. Luego llegaron Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville y, por supuesto, tú; y nunca me he sentido más feliz. Lo que temo es perderte. Mientras estemos juntas todo estará bien, de eso estoy segura, por eso lo digo.

—Todo estará bien —asientes.

Me paro de puntitas para darte un beso, pero apenas alcanzo a besar la comisura de tus labios. De pronto te inclinas para besarme bien, dejándome sin aliento.

—Te amo, Luna. —Mi corazón se acelera tanto como la primera vez que me lo dijiste, como si le hubieran salido pequeñas alas de snitch.

—Yo a ti, Ginny —contesto antes de que cubras mis labios con los tuyos nuevamente.

* * *

**Palabras: 383**

**Este es uno de mis ships favoritos, así que me emocionó muchísimo cuando me salió en el sorteo. En mi headcanon su relación cambió durante el año que estuvieron en Hogwarts bajo el control de los mortífagos, y que Luna durmió muchas veces en la torre de Gryffindor junto a ella. **

**Espero que les haya gustado~ **


	11. Febrero: Una última oportunidad

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain**

* * *

**Una última oportunidad**

Doscientas cincuenta y tres veces James Potter trató de convencer a Lily Evans para que saliera con él. Ninguna de ellas había dado buen resultado.

Le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño al pensar con arrepentimiento lo pesado que había sido, seguro había arruinado sus posibilidades. Al menos le consolaba el hecho de que ahora fueran amigos.

Al principio Lily se mostraba renuente a pasar el tiempo con él, pero, gracias a que ni una sola vez intento repetir alguno de sus penosos intentos de conquista previos, poco a poco se fue mostrando más abierta a platicar con él y a realizar sus tareas de Premio Anual juntos.

En tres meses ya eran amigos. James tenía que contenerse para no asustarla, para no volver a las viejas andadas y ganarse de nuevo el resentimiento de su pelirroja favorita. El corazón le dolía y no podía evitar sentirse triste, anhelando algo más, pero tener su amistad era más importante para él que no tener nada.

Se acercaba el Baile de Navidad, el último que tendrían en Hogwarts, y James quería ir con Lily.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Estaban haciendo una de sus rondas nocturnas y llevaban rato en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Lily asintió—. ¿Quieres-ir-al-baile-conmigo? —preguntó James, sin pausar.

Lily se le quedó viendo sorprendida.

—No tienes que decir que sí, ni contestar ahorita, aunque espero que lo hagas pronto porque es mañana el baile. Te lo pregunto como amigo y si ya tienes con quién ir está bien, puedo ir con Peter, aunque creo que él irá con la Hufflepuff de quinto con la que está saliendo y…

—Sí

—… no puedo ir con Sirius y Remus, sería ir de mal tercio, aunque no creo que les moleste… —James se detuvo de pronto, boquiabierto—. ¿Dijiste que sí?

—Sí —dijo Lily sonriendo. James se contuvo para no gritar ni mostrarse demasiado complacido. Por dentro estaba prácticamente vibrando.

—¿Debo felicitar al calamar gigante? —se le ocurrió decir para soltar su propia tensión.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, es que dijiste que primero saldrías con el calamar gigante que pensar si quiera en salir conmigo —bromeó—, aunque sea sólo como amigos —decidió añadir por si las dudas, no quería arruinarlo.

Lily se rio, sorprendiendo una vez más a James al darle un beso en la mejilla y seguir caminando como si nada.

* * *

**Palabras: 389**


	12. Febrero: Recuerdos dolorosos

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain**

* * *

**Recuerdos dolorosos**

Coloca la vieja caja de madera, desgastada y descolorida, sobre su escritorio. Con un pesado suspiro se sienta y realiza los encantamientos necesarios para abrirla. Siente un golpe doloroso en el pecho al ver el contenido. Podría sólo sacar el libro e ignorar el resto, pero no puede resistirse, por más difícil que sea, y comienza a revisarlo: varias cartas, un par de fotografías, un mechón de cabello rubio…; todos recuerdos de algo que ha tratado de enterrar en el fondo de su memoria.

No sabe en qué momento se enamoró de Grindewald. Quizás cuando pasaban horas en la biblioteca leyendo e investigando todo lo que podían, o en las acaloradas charlas hasta la madrugada, o desde antes, cuando se conocieron por primera vez y la penetrante mirada de Gellert lo analizó como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos —después sabría que sí lo hacía— y sintió su corazón acelerarse. Una noche, mientras acampaban en uno de sus viajes buscando las reliquias, se sorprendió cuando fue su hasta entonces amigo el que dio el primer paso.

Dicen que el amor es ciego. Y sí. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que las ideas de dominación sobre los muggles no nacían de un genuino interés de mejorar la situación para todos, sino simplemente parte de su enferma necesidad de tener el control y el poder sobre todos. Pensó vanamente que podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer, que podrían buscar las reliquias por otros motivos. Pensó que Gellert lo amaba también.

«Quizás sí lo hizo», se trata de convencer cada que lo piensa. A pesar del monstruo en el que se convirtió después, Albus quiere pensar que aquellos besos y caricias fueron reales, que todas las veces que se entregaron el uno al otro en cuerpo y mente no fueron un simple juego cruel.

Pero aquel día Gellert se lo dijo: «no significas nada para mí, no te necesito». En un instante perdió todo lo que amaba: a la pequeña Ariana y al hombre con el que creyó compartiría la vida, y junto al que superaría la muerte. La culpa lo corroe desde entonces pues no sabe a quién extraña más. A pesar de los años, no ha podido olvidar.

Tembloroso regresa con cuidado todo a la caja, cerrándola lentamente y colocando los encantamientos protectores de siempre.

* * *

**Palabras: ****382**

**No sé qué me dio por escribir angst, pero este ship daba para eso.**


	13. Extraescolares: Por ahora era suficiente

**"Este fic participa en la actividad extra de marzo de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain**

**Palabras: 477**

* * *

**Por ahora era suficiente**

Ted caminaba lo más apresurado que podía sin hacer mucho ruido. Consideraba la posibilidad de quitarse los zapatos para disminuir el sonido de sus pasos, pero el piso de piedra del castillo estaba frío y lo que menos quería era pillar un resfriado.

Al doblar una esquina alguien tiró de su brazo y le cubrió la boca, ahogando el grito de sorpresa que había soltado. El corazón se aceleró aún más cuando notó lo cerca que estaba de la persona que lo había jalado.

—Llegas tarde. —El tono era de reproche, pero la sonrisa era prueba que no estaba realmente molesta.

—Lo siento. —La tomó del rostro con delicadeza y le dio un beso rápido en los labios—. Amos me pidió que le ayudara con su ensayo para Pociones.

—Siempre ayudando a los otros —dijo con una sonrisa, girando los ojos; se acercó nuevamente para ser ella la que lo besara. Esta vez fue un beso mucho más profundo.

Ted aún no se acostumbraba aún al efecto que Andrómeda le provocaba todo el tiempo: ese calor tan agradable, y el cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, el corazón latiendo desbocado.

Un cuadro estornudó cerca de ellos, sobresaltándolos y haciendo que se separaran de un brinco.

—Deberíamos escondernos —dijo Ted nervioso—, aquí estamos muy expuestos a que nos encuentre alguien.

Se ocultaron en uno de los salones de ese pasillo. Ted pensaba que si no querían que los alumnos no salieran en la noche deberían de dejarlos cerrados, pero no iba a ser él el que les dijera, considerando que se beneficiaba de ello. Eran escasos los momentos cuando podía estar a solas con su novia, y aún más escasos aquellos en los que podían dar rienda suelta a los besos y caricias. Únicamente por la noche podían hacerlo. A Ted le gustaría que fueran diferente las cosas, nada lo haría más feliz que proclamar por todo Hogwarts que Andrómeda Black era su novia. Le encantaría poder besarla en cualquier momento, caminar con ella tomado de la mano, tener citas cursis en Hogsmeade, recostarse en el pasto cerca del lago con ella… pero sabía que no era posible.

Si sus hermanas sospechaban algo, lo que fuera, Andy se metería en muchísimos problemas. Ted no quería causarle problemas ni infelicidad. Así que soportaba la situación y se conformaba con estar con ella por las noches, con observarla a distancia e intercambiar cartas con las lechuzas de Hogwarts. Por ahora era suficiente. Pero esperaba que eso cambiara en algún momento y esperaba que cuando eso ocurriera, la familia de Andy supiera entender que el amor es mucho más fuerte que las estupideces respecto a la pureza de la sangre. Porque había algo que llevaba considerando desde varios meses atrás —aunque quizás desde aquel día que coincidieron en una ronda de prefectos—: quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

* * *

**Notas: **

**Tengo mil headcanons respecto a la relación de ellos dos. Uno lo uso aquí y el otro lo menciono (que empezaron a hacerse amigos y enamorarse al coincidir siendo prefectos ambos, o bueno técnicamente que sean prefectos es otro headcanon). **

**Espero les haya gustado. **


	14. Abril: Posesión en vida

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de abril para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain**

**Palabras: 394**

* * *

**Posesión en vida**

—¿Estás seguro de que va a funcionar?

Tom lanzó una mirada furiosa a su amigo.

—Claro que va a funcionar, Manny —resopló—, ¿acaso dudas de mí?

Su respuesta fue agitar la cabeza frenéticamente y acercarse un poco más al caldero.

—De cualquier forma, esto es un experimento. —Frunció el ceño, concentrado, al tiempo que echaba más ingredientes y agitaba lentamente.

Tom y Emmanuel se pusieron uno frente al otro, sentados sobre círculos de runas que habían trazado previamente. Ambos sostenían frascos con la poción. Antonin estaba ahí sólo para supervisar y pedir ayuda si algo salía mal.

El dolor que siguió a beber la poción fue insoportable, pero duró apenas unos segundos antes de que todo se volviera negro. Despertó con un dolor de cabeza intenso. Escuchaba la voz de Emmanuel y Antonin, abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo desconcertó: su propio cuerpo tirado en el piso, completamente inconsciente. Sintió cómo el cuerpo donde estaba se movía.

—¿Funcionó? —pensó.

—¡Tom! —la voz de Emmanuel le retumbó—. ¿Estás adentro?

—Supongo…

Emmanuel —y con él Tom— miró a Antonin.

—Creo que funcionó —escuchó decir a Manny.

Era una sensación muy rara. Veía a través de los ojos de su amigo, pero no podía moverse, y aparentemente cuando éste hablaba lo escuchaba fuera y dentro de su cabeza. Era molesto. Según el libro debería poder moverse y controlar el cuerpo en el que estaba, pero parecía no ser el caso.

—Manny —dijo o pensó, no estaba muy seguro de si había una diferencia—, déjame intentar moverte.

Sintió cómo su amigo se tensaba y relajaba de pronto. Respirando profundo.

—De acuerdo.

Tom intentó mover un brazo. Se concentró mucho, pero descubrió que era mucho más sencillo de lo que pensaba. Pronto vio la mano de Emmanuel frente a él. Agito los dedos. Se puso de pie y caminó.

—Es tan raro esto —escuchó a Manny decir—, no me gusta cómo se siente.

Duró un rato más moviendo el cuerpo de su amigo a su voluntad hasta que sintió de nuevo el dolor punzante.

Despertó de vuelta en su cuerpo. Emmanuel seguía inconsciente. Antonin lo miraba expectante.

—¿Y bien?

Tom sonrió ampliamente.

—Ahora necesitamos investigar cómo hacerlo con alguien que no se ofrezca.

Poco a poco sus planes se iban acomodando. Y controlar a alguien de esa manera, sin necesidad del imperius, era sólo el primer paso.


	15. Abril: Cuerpo equivocado

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de abril para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain**

**Palabras: 397**

* * *

**Cuerpo equivocado**

Lily se removió en la cama, acomodándose para dormir un poco más. Unos brazos se enredaron en su cintura, despertándola por completo y haciendo que se levantara violentamente.

—Vuelve a dormir, es temprano —reconoció la voz y al voltear lo confirmó.

—¡Scorpius! —exclamó furiosa—, ¡¿qué haces en mi cama?!

—Es mi cama —dijo, incorporándose—, y tú te metiste en ella anoche, ya sabes, como siempre.

Sólo entonces notó las cortinas y sábanas verdes. Scorpius se había vuelto loco, recordaba claramente haberse ido a acostar en su cama en el dormitorio de chicas de Gryffindor.

—¿De qué hablas? —Esa no era su voz.

Se miró las manos, eran mucho más grandes que las suyas, se tocó la cara y la cabeza, su cabello estaba muchísimo más corto y rizado, miró para abajo, sus pechos habían desaparecido.

Se levantó de un brinco, desenredándose de las sábanas y corrió al baño. Excepto que a medio camino recordó que no tenía idea de donde estaba el baño. Se detuvo de golpe, dándole tiempo a Scorpius de alcanzarla.

—¿Está todo bien? Me estás preocupando.

—Necesito un espejo, por favor.

Scorpius la guío al baño. El espejo le devolvió un reflejo que, aunque ya se esperaba, no era el suyo.

—Scorpius —se giró para ver al rubio que la miraba confundido—, no soy Al. Soy Lily.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, azotándose, y entró James.

—¡Scorpius, tienes que ayudarme! —se detuvo en seco al verla junto al rubio—. ¿James?

—No, soy Lily.

—Entonces eso significa que…

—¡James tiene mi cuerpo! —gritó Lily.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? —preguntó Scorpius.

—Ni idea. —Albus se encogió de hombros—. Pero tenemos que arreglarlo hoy. Hay partido de quidditch y tendré la apariencia de James, pero no su habilidad en la escoba; me va a matar si Gryffindor pierde por mi culpa.

Lily encontró a James aún dormido; lo tuvo que sacudir para despertarlo. Después de explicarle lo que ocurría bajaron donde los esperaban Scorpius y Albus.

En el momento en el que estuvieron los tres juntos, una luz misteriosa los rodeó y de la misma manera inexplicable de como había ocurrido, volvieron a sus cuerpos. Dejándolos con la incógnita de cómo y por qué había pasado.

Lily abordó a Albus una vez que James se fue a prepararse para el partido

—Conque Scorpius y tú, ¿eh?

Albus se sonrojó hasta las orejas.


	16. Mayo: Refugio

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain**

**Discapacidad: personaje sordo y mudo.**

**Palabras: 368**

* * *

**Refugio**

La casa no era como se la habían descrito, le faltaba una capa de pintura y las plantas que crecían afuera eran más altas que él, pero le pareció tenebrosa. Eso sí, los chillidos que se oían del interior provocaban escalofríos.

Se colocó las orejeras peludas y esperando no cometer ninguna falta, intentó abrir por sí mismo la puerta, que descubrió no tenía seguro. Se quedó parado en el recibidor esperando y a los pocos minutos salió una mujer morena del fondo de la casa, que lo miró fijamente y con un movimiento de mano le indicó que la siguiera.

Lo llevó a una sala, donde había varias estructuras que asemejaban ramas de árboles y en ellas decenas de fwoopers. Aún con sus orejeras podía escuchar su canto, aunque atenuado. La mujer le señaló un sillón con una mesa al frente donde había un cuaderno. Ella tomó el asiento de enfrente. Newt se sentó en él y tomó el cuaderno.

«Hola, soy Newt Scamander», escribió y le tendió el cuaderno a la mujer.

«Mucho gusto, soy Peony», escribió de vuelta la mujer.

«Lo sé».

Le habían hablado de ella cuando había preguntado por criadores de fwoopers que lo hicieran sin crueldad, todos lo habían dirigido a ella. Al haber nacido sorda y muda nunca pudo aprender a realizar hechizos de manera correcta, por lo que quedó excluida del mundo mágico. Pero justamente gracias a ello es que podía estar cerca de esos animales, pues no se volvería loca nunca.

«Entonces sabes que no están en venta», escribió la mujer arrugando el entrecejo y mirando inquisidoramente a Newt al devolverle el cuaderno.

Newt asintió y agachándose abrió su maletín para sacar al pajarillo rosa brillante ligeramente despeinado que trinó al salir y se esponjó. Lo dejó con cuidado sobre el reposabrazos y tomó el cuaderno para escribir en él.

«Lo salvé de unos traficantes, mantenerlo silenciado me sabe mal, así que no me lo puedo quedar. ¿Podrías tú?»

Peony prácticamente le arrancó el cuaderno para leer lo que decía en él, sonriendo cada vez más al leer lo escrito. Asintió con fuerza y se acercó a tomar al fwooper que inmediatamente empezó a restregarse contra su mejilla gorjeando alegremente.


	17. Mayo: Gajes del oficio

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain**

**Deficiencia: pérdida de mano y ojo.**

**Palabras: 385**

* * *

**Gajes del oficio**

El día que Silvanus Kettleburn perdió su mano fue, irónicamente, el mejor día de su vida. Ese día vio por primera vez una quimera. Eran criaturas tan terribles y feroces, pero tan hermosas y majestuosas —o al menos eso opinaba él—, que quedó fascinado. Tanto que olvidó todas las indicaciones de precaución e hizo oídos sordos a los gritos de sus acompañantes de expedición y se acercó más de lo debido.

Ni siquiera el terrible dolor que sintió y que lo hizo perder el conocimiento, ni el despertarse en San Mungo sin una mano le arrebataría el gusto de haber vivido esa experiencia. Lo único que lamentó fue que sus compañeros decidieron que estaba loco y que no querían volver a invitarlo. Pero pronto consiguió otros y pudo seguir recorriendo el mundo para conocer todas las criaturas de las cuales su héroe, Newt Scamander, había escrito en su libro.

Vivió muchas aventuras emocionantes y conoció muchas criaturas asombrosas. Atravesó muchos peligros y varias veces estuvo al borde de la muerte. Y aún así, descubriría que no había nada más peligroso que enseñarles a adolescentes.

Aceptó el puesto en Hogwarts por el cariño a la escuela porque había ya hecho su recorrido por el mundo. Ser maestro le daba la posibilidad de convivir con los animales y enseñarles a otras personas lo maravillosos que estos eran. Pero vaya que era pesado dar ocho clases a la semana, revisar tareas y darse cuenta que la mayoría de los estudiantes no tenían el menor interés en estar ahí. Era desolador. Lo peligroso, sin embargo, era cuando no seguían sus indicaciones y se ponían ellos en riesgo. Eso pasaba con más frecuencia de la que le hubiera gustado a cualquiera.

Así fue como perdió el ojo: uno de los estudiantes no obedeció las indicaciones de cómo abordar a un hipogrifo y tuvo que interponerse para evitar que le arrancara el brazo de un zarpazo. También la mayoría de las quemaduras en su cuerpo eran de aquellas clases cuando los escarabajos de fuego se enfurecían.

Pero pese a todo, amaba su trabajo. Amaba ver la emoción de sus alumnos ante la presencia de las criaturas que les enseñaba. Le recordaba su propio asombro al encontrar a la quimera. Sólo esperaba que Dumbledore le permitiera llevar una a clase algún día.


	18. Mayo: Pista

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain**

**Es un WI donde Harry es sordo desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts por culpa de los maltratos de los Dursleys. **

**Palabras: 367**

* * *

**Pista**

Cedric dejó el huevo a un lado y se sumergió hasta la nariz en el agua. Ya tenía la respuesta del acertijo. Era momento de regresar un favor.

Buscó a Potter todo el día, finalmente lo encontró en el puente con Granger. Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, pero en eso Potter lo vio y le sonrió tímidamente. Se acercó a donde estaban.

—Potter —saludó asegurándose de hablar lento y gesticular bien—, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Granger se colocó a un lado de Harry tomándolo del brazo protectoramente.

—A solas —pidió.

Harry le dijo algo con señas a Hermione que no entendió ella arrugó el entrecejo, pero aceptó irse. Se alejó sin dejar de observarlos ceñuda. «Le haces algo malo y te las verás conmigo», decía su mirada.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Potter éste le sonreía, pero sus ojos mostraban confusión.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—¿Ya resolviste el acertijo del huevo? —directo al grano, era mejor así.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Hermione me está ayudando, porque yo no puedo escucharlo, pero seguimos sin ideas.

Justo como lo había supuesto-.

—No es justo —exclamó Cedric—, ¿cómo se supone que resuelvas la pista si no escuchas? ¿No le dijeron a los profesores?

Potter hizo una mueca.

—Sí, pero dicen que ayudarme por mi condición era hacer trampa y romper la regla de no recibir ayuda de maestros.

Cedric sentía que le ebullía la sangre de coraje. Aunque al principio había sospechado de Potter, después de que lo ayudara con la primera prueba le quedó claro que no había echado él su nombre al Cáliz. Y encima de ser menor que todos los competidores, tenía la desventaja de ser sordo. A pesar de que le dijera que estaba acostumbrado a no escuchar y sobrevivir pese a eso cuando le preguntó, Cedric había observado mucho a Potter y veía cómo le afectaba diariamente no escuchar. No podía evitar admirarlo por ser tan buen mago, a pesar de todo, sin duda era excepcional.

—Bueno, tú me ayudaste con los dragones. Así que te ayudaré yo con algo. Te veo en el baño de los prefectos, la contraseña es «frescura de pino».

—¿Frescura de pino? —repitió Harry, asegurándose.

Cedric asintió.

—Ocho en punto —agregó.

* * *

**Y lo que se imaginan que ocurrió a continuación, ocurrió a continuación. Como Harry es sordo no puede resolver la pista solo y no iba a bañarse con Hermione, así que Cedric le va a ayudar. ¿Por qué no decirle de una en vez de invitarlo? Pues porque quiere aprovechar el tiempo a solas *guiño* *guiño* **

**Por mera sobrevivencia Harry se enseñó a leer perfecto los labios y en primero Hermione se enseñó lenguaje de señas y le enseñó, junto con Ron. Es muy útil porque así mucha gente no sabe de qué hablan. **

**Me imaginé que en un escenario así, y conociendo como funciona el mugre sistema del ministerio y de la escuela, les valdría que Harry no pudiera oír, y no ajustarían la pista para él. Quería reflejar hasta cierto punto como supuestamente por hacer las cosas "parejas" no se hacen equitativas. También la manera en la que piensa Cedric, que puede ser un poquito condecendiente en plan "ha logrado tanto pese a todo, pobrecito" es porque así se piensa mucho respecto a las personas con discapacidad. Y aunque sí se tienen que esforzar en ciertas cosas más —principalmente por las situaciones inequitativas— no son pobrecitos.**


	19. Extraescolares: Decisiones

**"Este fic participa en la actividad extra de mayo de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain**

**Palabras: 281**

* * *

**Decisiones**

Andrómeda ha tenido que tomar muchas decisiones difíciles en su vida.

De algunas no se arrepiente, como cuando decidió defender su amor por Ted y soportar con resignación —y mucho dolor— el rechazo de su propia familia a cambio de pasar muchos años de felicidad junto a él. De otras a veces se pregunta si fueron las correctas. Como cuando murió su madre y no asistió al funeral. Pero hasta ahora nunca había que tenido que tomar una decisión de la cual está segura, desde antes incluso de tomarla, que se arrepentirá el resto de su vida.

Y es que el problema es que en realidad la decisión no es enteramente suya. Puede elegir entre dejarla ir o tratar de retenerla, sin embargo, sabe que cuando Nymphadora se empecina con algo, no hay forma de evitarlo.

Así que la deja marchar. Sintiendo la angustia que el presentimiento de su muerte le trae. Trata de alejar esa sensación. Trata de pensar que ella estará bien. Tiene que estarlo. Por ella y por Teddy. Piensa un segundo en Lupin y desea que él esté bien también, pues sabe lo que es perder al hombre que amas y no desea eso para su hija.

—Ella va a estar bien —se repite una y otra vez en susurros mientras se pasea de un lado a otro de su habitación—, va a volver.

Ni siquiera intenta dormir, pues sabe que no lo logrará. Además, quiere estar atenta por si Dora regresa, o por si Teddy la necesita. No sabe cuánto durará la batalla y debe cuidarlo mientras tanto. Mientras que su madre pelea. Hasta que ella regrese, porque tiene que regresar.

—Ella va a estar bien…


	20. Junio: Motivos

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain**

**Palabras: 585 (usé mis dos extras de palabras)**

* * *

**Motivos**

Estaba ahí únicamente porque James le había insistido hasta el cansancio. Aun así apenas llegaron y pidieron algo que beber una chica sacó a bailar a James, dejándolo solo y sintiéndose fuera de lugar. No le gustaban ese tipo de fiestas donde no conocía a nadie.

—Ese es el punto —le había dicho su amigo al tratar de convencerlo—; conocer gente nueva, divertirte, aunque sea un rato. Quizás consigas alguna cita incluso… —Debió ver algo en su expresión porque inmediatamente agregó—. No me digas que le sigues sin superar a Vicky, ya pasó más de un año.

Soltó un suspiro y le dio un trago a su cerveza. Buscó con la mirada a James entre el montón de gente. Lo encontró bailando muy pegado a la chica. Debió sentir su mirada pues justo alzó los ojos y le sonrió, haciéndole señas con la mano para que se acercara y se uniera al baile. Teddy le sonrió de vuelta y negó con la cabeza. James se encogió de hombros y siguió bailando. El siguiente trago de cerveza le supo amargo.

El problema no era que no hubiera superado a Victoire. Aún la quería, pero ya sólo como una buena amiga. El motivo por el cual Teddy no se había vuelto a involucrar con alguien era otro. En realidad, tenía dos motivos.

Después de su rompimiento descubrió que a comparación del resto del mundo no le era tan fácil empezar a salir, y mucho menos besar —no se diga algo más— a desconocidos. Las pocas personas con las que había intentado algo se frustraban porque no quería acostarse con ellos a los pocos días, y siempre lo dejaban. No entendía qué pasaba, con Vicky siempre había disfrutado de su vida sexual, incluso consideraba que tenía una libido alta, sin embargo, desde que estaba soltero, nadie le atraía como para llegar a desear hacer algo con ellos. Llegó a pensar que algo se había descompuesto en él, pero luego llegó el segundo motivo y descubrió que no era así.

Le dio el último trago a su cerveza y sopesó la posibilidad de irse. Pero sabía que James no se lo perdonaría, así que decidió que no perdía nada con bailar un poco. Se internó entre la masa de gente y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Se sentía ridículo bailando solo así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. De pronto sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la cadera. Abrió los ojos y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

El segundo motivo era James, que se contoneaba frente a él, sin saber lo que estaba provocando en su interior. Y es que desde hacía unos meses atrás se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le atraía su amigo. Se sentía un poquito culpable, porque era el primo de su ex. Incluso él mismo era casi como su primo, siendo Harry su padrino. Pero no podía controlar que le gustara tantísimo, ni las ganas de besarlo, ni las fantasías —tanto dormido como despierto— que lo atacaban cada que pensaba en él.

—Me alegra que te animaras a bailar. —Debido al volumen de la música le habló al oído, causándole un estremecimiento involuntario que al estar sosteniéndolo de la cadera James se percató.

Quizás fuera el alcohol corriendo por su sangre o la forma de mirarlo de James con complicidad, o ambas. Teddy se inclinó y le respondió.

—Sólo quería bailar contigo.

La sonrisa que James le devolvió le dio esperanzas. Bailaron juntos toda la noche.

* * *

**Para este reto teníamos que escribir una historia que girara en torno a la comunidad LGBTI+. Me tocó escribir sobre la demisexualidad donde la atracción sexual sólo se manifiesta con personas con las que ya tienes un vínculo afectivo o una relación. Como todo en estos temas es un espectro. **

**Me proyecté con Teddy, porque yo soy demi, y cuando terminé una relación larga, me sentía como él (incluyendo el crush por una amiga, excepto que a mi no me fue tan bien). **

**También metí bisexualidad, en ambos personajes, porque si me iba a proyectar, me proyecto completa. Y en mi headcanon Teddy es de género fluido aunque eso ya no encontré la manera de representarlo en el fic, así que nomás me marco una Rowling de decirlo post historia. **


	21. Junio: Jefa de Casa

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain**

**Palabras: 391**

* * *

**Jefa de Casa**

La puerta del invernadero estaba entreabierta y Pomona podía escuchar un llanto salir de su interior. Abrió la puerta con su cadera y dejó la maceta en el piso. Observó a su alrededor buscando el origen del sonido.

Sentado al fondo estaba su Hufflepuff favorito de tercer año: Jack Crabapple. En teoría no debería de tener preferencias, pero se sentía especialmente protectora de él.

—Profesora Sprout. —El chico se puso de pie y con la manga de la túnica se secó las lágrimas—. Necesito su ayuda, otra vez.

Pomona sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de preocupación al verlo tan vulnerable y asustado. Le recordó una escena similar un año antes, cuando había recurrido a ella para pedirle ayuda con su situación. Había confiado en ella, aunque apenas la conociera, por ser su Jefa de Casa. Aunque al principio a Pomona le costó entender —se vio confrontada en sus creencias— hizo todo lo posible para que lo cambiaran a la habitación que le correspondía y que se le permitiera utilizar el uniforme con pantalones en lugar de falda.

Se sacudió las manos llenas de tierra en el delantal y se acercó a su alumno.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Temía que lo hubieran vuelto a atacar, pues sabía que continuamente recibía burlas o hasta agresiones físicas de algunos alumnos. Pero nunca había recurrido a ella cuando eso ocurría.

—Mi papá, —Jack extendió la mano para darle un pergamino arrugado—, se enteró de que yo… bueno —hipó—, de que duermo en la habitación de los niños y está furioso. Piensa venir mañana a hablar con Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

—No sé. —Hipó y se volvió a limpiar, pues las lágrimas no dejaban de salir—. No sé. —Cruzó los brazos como abrazándose a sí mismo—. Sólo que si se entera de la verdad me mata —tembló—, y tampoco quiero volver al cuarto de niñas, las escaleras siempre se desaparecían si quería subir solo. Además, no soy una niña.

Dicho esto se soltó a llorar más fuerte. A Pomona se le partió el corazón. Jack era un chico dulce, estudioso y divertido, no merecía sufrir tanto por querer ser él mismo. Se acercó aún más y abrió los brazos. Jack la abrazó.

—Mañana que venga tu padre estaré yo ahí para defenderte —dijo acariciando la cabeza del chico—, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

* * *

**Aunque en el canon vemos muy poquito de Sprout, creo que es una maestra muy cálida y cercana con sus alumnos (la manera en la que apoya a Neville en su gusto por las plantas es una prueba de ello) y más si son de su casa. Jack es un OC mío que me creé para esta historia que, por si no queda claro, es un chico transexual (por el tema del reto de este mes).**

**Espero que les haya gustado *hearts***


	22. Junio: Confidente

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain**

**Palabras: 387**

* * *

**Confidente**

—Hola, ¿tienes un minuto?

Hannah dejó de leer y miró a Ernie dispuesta a decirle que estaba ocupada, pero al ver su cara supo que era algo importante.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ernie se tiró al sillón de enfrente y se restregó el rostro con desesperación.

—Es Justin.

Hannah rodó los ojos. Para Ernie parecía ya sólo existir dos temas: los TIMOS y su novio. Y ella, como su mejor amiga, tenía que escucharlo. Al menos la fase «no sé cómo decirle a Justin que estoy enamorado de él» ya había quedado atrás.

—¿Ahora qué pasó? —dejó el libro a un lado.

Ernie suspiró, reclinándose hacia atrás sin quitar la mano de su cara, masajeándose las sienes

—No sé qué hacer.

Hannah resopló. Espero a que siguiera y le explicara por qué tanto drama. Quería muchísimo a su amigo; se conocían desde los 6 años y siempre se habían llevado bien. Justo por eso sabía lo exagerado y dramático que podía ser con ciertas cosas.

—Justin me invitó a pasar las vacaciones de pascua en su casa.

—¡Pero sí eso es grandioso! —exclamó Hannah—. ¿O no? ¿O acaso tenías planes?

Ernie asintió, y se cubrió los ojos.

—Pensaba quedarme en Hogwarts y estudiar para los T.I.M.O.S., cada vez falta menos tiempo y…

—Para, para —lo detuvo Hannah—, ¿es enserio?

—Sí. —Suspiró.

—¿Prefieres quedarte a estudiar que pasar las vacaciones con tu novio?

—No, claro que no —se destapó la cara y miró a Hannah con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca afligida—. Quiere que conozca a sus padres.

—Ajá, ¿y? —Se cruzó de brazos—. No veo cuál es el problema.

—¿Qué pasa si no les gusto? —la expresión de Ernie se tornó una de angustia—. Dice Justin que saben de mí y que no tienen problema, ¿pero si resulta que les caigo mal?

Hannah se inclinó para poner la mano en la rodilla de Ernie en un gesto consolador.

—Estoy segura que sus padres te van a adorar. Eres un chico maravilloso y la manera en la que amas y tratas a Justin es más que evidente. Así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿vale?

Ernie asintió, sorbiéndose los mocos inexistentes.

—Ahora ve a decirle a Justin que aceptas antes de que vaya a quejarse con Sus de que no quieres ir con él.

—Gracias, eres la mejor.

* * *

**En mi headcanon Hannah, Susan y Ernie son amigos desde chiquitos. Como hijos de familias sangre puras, se conocieron en alguna reunión y jugaban juntos. Pero Ernie es más cercano a Hannah, sobre todo porque ella siempre es más paciente con su forma de ser presumida y exagerada. El que acabaran todos en Hufflepuff fue una feliz concidencia que sólo fortaleció mucho más sus lazos. Y claro Hannah fue la primera en enterarse y en escuchar a Ernie sobre su sexualidad y su crush por Justin. Aquí obviamente esa época ya quedó atrás y ahora las preocupaciones son otras. Pero Hannah sigue siendo su confidente.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**


	23. Junio: Ninguna de las anteriores

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain**

**Palabras: 356**

* * *

**Ninguna de las anteriores**

Encontró a Charlie en una de las habitaciones que no habían limpiado aún, llena de telarañas y polvo. Los muebles cubiertos con sábanas. Su amigo estaba bajo el ventanal, sentado con las piernas estiradas y mirando al vacío.

—¿Escondiéndote? —preguntó al sentarse a un lado de él.

—No de ti.

—Yo sé. —Rodeó a su amigo con un brazo—. De tu madre.

Charlie asintió y se recargó en ella. Por el tamaño —Charlie era considerablemente más alto y ancho que ella— quedaba un poco incómodo, pero a ninguno le importaba

—No sé cómo la aguantas. Bill me contó que está empecinada en juntarte con él.

Tonks se río y se encogió de hombros.

—No es mi madre así que puedo sólo ignorarla. Al que compadezco es a Bill, y a Fleur, porque ella es la que se lleva la peor parte —Charlie bufó en asentimiento—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Ya me acostumbré, supongo. Es sólo que es muy molesto que cada vez que vengo a casa empiece con su —imitó el tono de su madre—: «Charlie, querido, ¿cuándo vas a traer a una novia a casa?».

Ambos rieron.

—¿Y por qué no le dices la verdad?

Charlie bufó.

—Le he dicho que no me interesa tener novia; resultó en ella insistiendo que estaba bien si llevaba a un muchacho también. Que sólo no quería que me quedara solo el resto de mi vida. —Charlie rodó los ojos—. Y cuando le dije que tampoco me interesaban los chicos, regresó a insistir con la novia.

—¿Has intentado explicarle mejor por qué no quieres tener novia? Que es porque no sientes atracción de ese tipo por nadie.

Charlie se removió incómodo y se quitó el brazo de Tonks de encima para mirarla de frente.

—No lo entendería —sentenció después de unos segundos.

—Dale la oportunidad de entenderlo. —Tonks le apretó el hombro con cariño—. Quizás le cueste un poco de trabajo, pero si le explicas, hará el esfuerzo, te quiere mucho. Además, así dejará de molestarte.

Charlie suspiró y Tonks supo que lo había convencido.

—Venga, volvamos a la cocina. Puedes hablar con Molly después de que terminemos de cenar.

* * *

**Me tocó asexualidad y no podía no escribir sobre Charlie siendo él mi mayor headcanon (y vamos, prácticamente canon) de asexualidad en la saga. Aunque hay personas asexuales que tienen pareja (incluso siendo arrománticas también, aunque es menos común), este no es el caso. **

**Me costó mucho trabajo escribir esto porque tenía mil ideas, y ninguna se ajustaba al límite de palabras. Justo porque tengo muy construido lo que me imagino de estos personajes, no sólo de la asexualidad de Charlie, sino de la relación con Tonks. En gran parte se la debo al grupo de cosplayers The Mischief Managers y sus videos en youtube. Tienen un video llamado "A Potion without love" en la que justo tienen digamos la primera charla respecto a lo que le pasa a Charlie respecto a su falta de atracción por cualquier persona, es súper lindo. También hace poco vi uno de sus videos más recientes de su serie S.Q.U.A.D. donde tratan temas LGBT en el mundo de Harry Potter y el capítulo sobre asexualidad me hizo llorar (bueno, siempre chillo con sus videos, qué le hago). **

**Esta escena ocurre en alguna parte del libro 5 y en Grimmauld Place. Charlie está ahí porque van a usar dragones para algunas misiones de la Orden. **

**Espero que les haya gustado~**


	24. Extraescolares: Observaciones

**"Este fic participa en la actividad extra de junio de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Beteado por Nea Poulain**

**Palabras: 481**

**Pequeña aclaración previa: usaré los apodos de los merodeadores en su versión en inglés porque soy una payasa y me gustan más así.  
**

* * *

**Observaciones**

Remus estaba triste y Sirius sospechaba que era por culpa de Mary. Su experiencia rompiendo corazones a las chicas con las que salía le había dado la habilidad de distinguir cuando alguien sufría de ese mal. Estaba convencido de que la solución para que volviera a estar feliz era conseguirle una cita con alguien más.

El problema era que llevaba semanas pensando y buscando quién podría ser la mejor opción para su amigo. Él necesitaba alguien que lo valorara, que lo tratara bien y que no fuera demasiado inteligente como para adivinar su secreto. Pero tampoco podía ser poco inteligente, porque Remus se aburriría. Tendría que ser divertida, para hacerlo reír ―porque su risa era sin duda una de las maravillas del mundo mágico―. Pero lo más importante era que no le molestara que Remus pasara más tiempo con él, con James y con Peter. Encontrar una chica así estaba probando ser una tarea imposible.

No notó a James sentarse a un lado suyo.

―Pads… ¿Padfoot?... ¡Sirius! ―Tuvo que elevar el tono de voz para que le hiciera caso.

―Ah, James, hola ―contestó aún distraído―. ¿Qué pasó?

―¿Te sientes bien? Llevo hablándote como cinco minutos y no me hacías caso. ―Una sonrisa pícara se extendió por su cara―. ¿En quién pensabas?

― ¿Tú crees que Moony sigue triste por Mary?

James frunció el ceño.

―¿Macdonald? No creo, él terminó con ella y ayer los vi estudiando juntos como si nada en la biblioteca. ―Se quedó callado, reflexionando seriamente algo―. Pero, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que sí está raro por algo, sólo no creo que sea por Mary. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Quizás sólo está estresado por los TIMOs.

Pero pasaron los exámenes y Remus seguía melancólico. No todo el tiempo, sólo cuando pensaba que nadie miraba, pero Sirius pasaba mucho tiempo observándolo. Para entonces había abandonado la idea de conseguirle una cita. Después de analizar la actitud de Remus había llegado a una nueva conclusión: a Remus le gustaba alguien.

No sabía cómo sentirse ante aquella revelación. Le ofendía la poca confianza que tenía, ¿por qué no decirle? Él estaría dispuesto a ayudarle, sin importar quién le gustara—incluso si era un Slytherin, aunque esperaba que no fuera el caso—. ¿Qué no se supone que eran mejores amigos? Se sentía herido, enojado, triste… Se dio cuenta, horrorizado, que no quería que Remus estuviera con nadie, y eso lo hizo sentirse aún peor, qué egoísta era eso de su parte.

—¿Estás bien? —James siempre tan directo.

—¿Tú sabes quién le gusta a Moony? —Ignoró la pregunta.

—No, no me ha querido decir. Pero sea quien sea, lo tiene loco.

Una oleada de esa mezcla rara de emociones inexplicables recorrió a Sirius. Se levantó de golpe.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Voy a hablar con él, necesito saber quién le gusta.

Salió precipitadamente, no vio la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de James.

* * *

**Sirius es más despistao para estos menesteres que yo, en serio (jiji, ¿vieron mi chiste? ya perdón, sé dónde está la puerta). Pero sí, como seguro se lo olieron esto es una historia Wolfstar. **

**Espero les guste~ **


End file.
